Everything You Wanted
by Sapphy-Sweets
Summary: After Scourge's betrayal against the Suppression Squad, their revenge- and his death- is imminent. When the renegades arrive to end his life, they are confronted by a most surprising force. Whether a blessing or a torturous curse, the fallen king finds himself in the voluptuous company of Rosy Rascal. M for strong language, violence.
1. Ghosts Of Glory

The Moebian king's throne room was darkening with the tedious arrival of the moon. Dust floated in the air like eerie spirits illuminated by the sunset. The royal chamber was extremely minimalistic, with hardly any decor and even less personality. The only major alterations were the many scars of skirmishes that had occurred several times before.

Much of the tiling had been indented, upheaved, cracked, or powdered into dust. The windows lay in shards on the ground, along with faded banners that had once been gloriously vibrant. The ceiling was dangerously damaged, hanging low like an awaiting predator, ready to grab an unsuspecting victim. But the deformed castle had no other prey now. No soul was present but one: the king of his isolated kingdom.

His stance upon the royal seat was far less confident than it had been when he triumphantly earned it years ago. The king slouched in his chair, unfazed by the decomposing scene around him. The sensation of cold metal against his palm was the only thing keeping him conscious. His eyes were distant, his mind far away. Regretful, yet still full of pride. Suicidal, but with a will to survive. It seemed as if he had fermented in this state of inconsistency for an eternity.

It was very odd, but he wanted to stay in this decimated ruin- he, after all, had no options otherwise. But more than that, it reminded him of his climaxed days of power. The cynical king found gruesome amusement in recalling it.

Scourge gloomily stared at the crown in his grasp. The significance in it had died the moment he had openly put himself before his band of renegades in the attack against Mobius Prime. He had no care for morality, but it was that very action that resulted in his downfall. And that was all he truly cared for.

Somehow, he knew. If there was one reoccurring idea he had been able to instill in their heads, it was revenge. He was arrogant, egotistical, and a vulgar humorist, but he was far from stupid. The young king's reign was nearing its end. His lackeys had long since abandoned him. His popularity with the Moebians had been nonexistent from the beginning. It was only a matter of time before they stormed the castle and took what remained of his authority- and most likely his life.

He was tired of always fighting, always being on the defensive. It'd be a nice change to relax and enjoy himself. The calm before the storm might have been intolerable to others, but it was possibly the simplest and most enjoyable segment of his life.

A sudden crash reverberated from the other side of the castle. Loud, obnoxious voices fought for clarity among themselves, ringing louder and louder as they approached the throne room.

"Shut the hell up!" A scratchy voice, female, harshly commanded after the crisp echo of a whip. They silenced- considerably, at least.

The governess was Alicia Acorn, figurehead of the Suppression Squad and ex-mistress of yours truly. Scourge smiled at her leadership. He always had a thing for ladies who took control; then again, he lusted over most women regardless. As she and her band of thugs stormed through the flimsy doors, he was reminded how much of a philanderer he was. She was dressed regally, flaunting her perky bust and brandishing her feared whip. Shouting orders at her crew to silence, she locked eyes with the king.

If he was going down by her hands, he was going down with a damn good view.

But most surprisingly, a small figure stepped out from behind her sleek form, bearing the scowl of responsibility and cunning genius. A young, yellow furred fox with eyes too deeply mature for his age. Scourge didn't need verbal verification to understand.

He was the ringleader, operating from Alicia's shadow. And he didn't seem to mind manipulating them from the background.

"Miles." Scourge muttered in a evaluating tone. "You little fucker! So you're pulling the strings now. I should have seen it coming."

Out of all things, Miles smiled- a genuine smile- but those tiny irises gleamed at him with pure hatred.

"You can't see anything coming. Did you even think about this outcome?" He demeaningly replied as if speaking to a young child.

Alicia inconspicuously motioned for the muscle of the group- Boomer Walrus- to step forward. His massive body was intimidating enough, further decorated with horrifying cybernetics he had weaved into himself on his skull and arms. The rest of the team stepped back as he shadowed them in size.

Scourge scoffed at his insult. "Yeah, you couldn't accept my authority. Anyone could figure that out, you little sh-"

Boomer's metal arm pounded into Scourge's stomach mid-sentence. The hedgehog lurched forward on the impact, coughing. He slinked off the throne, clutching himself. The metal crown clinked to the floor, an eerie silence lingering.

Miles secured the crown under his foot.

"When'd you start prancing around as the big shot? Everyone here took you much more seriously when you were just a mutant freak with no parents." Scourge slipped the fox's most despised insult off his tongue.

This time Miles took the initiative to shut him up. With all his suppressed anger, he sent a forceful punch into the hedgehog's face. It hurt. Blood trickled out his nose ever so subtlety, but Scourge had the best poker face.

"You were a coward and a weak leader." Miles spat.

Scourge looked up at the fox, pain settling. "Yeah, well, I just had the backbone to do what was necessary, unlike you pathetic wipes."

The cybernetic walrus delivered a rib-cracking kick, hushing Scourge for the moment, aside from his groaning.

"I'm gonna enjoy pounding that arrogant smirk off your face." The walrus rumbled to him.

Alicia smirked, her sultry voice filling the echoey room. "Yeah, Miles. Let's show our 'king' how much we appreciate him."

The young genius grinned widely. "He certainly deserves the recognition."

A lanky coyote appeared before him, holding a sword to the hedgehog's throat playfully. "Pathétique. Maybe v'we zhould take out his eye. Or both...heh heh."

The swordsman subconsciously put a hand to the patch over his right eye. Beyond it was a void of black- thanks to Scourge.

"Easy, Patch." Alicia purred from behind him.

The coyote withdrew his sword disdainfully, and Scourge let out the breath he had been holding. Would it have been better if that sword had pierced his skin? Despite the situation, Scourge was filled with wandering curiosity. He thought about how it felt for his old man on the other end of the blade when his life was taken by his own son.

Should his daddy's dead eyes have traumatized him? It was a dirty secret in the back of his mind- they did- but he didn't even know it. It was a blurry memory. Fuck, it's all blurry. Everything is so blurry, it's like you're living in a fucking carnival ride that never stops. So high you don't feel the real world. And when you do, it's only when you hit the ground weak.

_Poor dad. I killed you before I could see. _Scourge rambled to himself.

_Wish I had died with you._

It only made him laugh. He bellowed into the desolation on and on, receiving another brief beating until his laughs faded into snickers hindered by wet hacking.

"You- really think... taking me- out will... accomplish anything...?" He paused to cough up a drop of blood and cocked his head at Alicia.

"What are you gonna be the queen of, baby!?" Scourge gleamed at her with crazed eyes. "All those starving, angry people just can't wait to have another me sit on that throne!"

His words were smooth and sexy, despite the context of his speech.

"Don't take it personally, sweetheart. That's politics. Oh. But I'll bet your poor momma's rolling in her grave at all the murder and betrayal that's gone on in this castle." Another snicker.

Alicia chewed her lip in disgust.

A dormant rage surfaced inside of her, and out of pure emotional impulse she unlashed her whip clean across his face.

"Shut... up!"

The rest of the team, unsure, stood silent.

His cheek began to swell. Despite the searing pain overcoming his face, he maintained a snarky smile at his betrayers.

"Son of a bitch." Scourge muttered. "You still got it in you, sugar."

Her boot met his neck in an instant. He faintly grunted under her force.

"I said quiet you lowlife bastard!"

"Face the facts, Ally. You knew what would happen the moment you came here."

At that moment, Patch ruthlessly kicked his vulnerable face, sending a gush of blood to the floor.

Still at it, Scourge breathed softly to the ground. "The moment I step down, there's nothing left for you. I've already burned all the bridges. But you had nothing else to go back to but me... isn't that right?"

The future queen motionlessly stared him down.

"What do you know about anything, you arrogant traitorous asshole?"

"I've had a lot of time to think... here all by... by myself in this place."

As Boomer hoisted Scourge by the throat, Alicia remained frozen in thought. And as the boys continued to senselessly pound him (aside from Miles, who was having extreme enjoyment simply observing the ordeal), she watched with shocking indifference.

"I don't want to see anymore. Miles, stay or leave. It doesn't matter to me." The yellow fox furrowed his eyebrows indecisively.

Patch snickered. "Are you feeling remorse, Mademoiselle?"

"C'mon Princess. You were doing a number on him! The punk deserves it!" Boomer chided.

She ignored them as she walked past. "Kill him. I don't care how. And try not to get blood on those carpets- they were Mother's birthday gift, from Avalon, years ago..." Her voice trailed off.

"Nice work, Princess." Scourge whispered as she faded away from his vision. "You're doing me a favor. I didn't have the balls to do this myself."

Hearing his barely audible whisper sent shivers down her spine, and she was tempted to glare back at Scourge one last time. She struggled for something profound to say, something that Scourge would repeat as he lay dying. Remind him how powerless he was to save his own life.

Nothing came.

"Burn in hell."

If he had the energy, he would have grinned, but the newly usurped king was beginning to slip into unconsciousness.

Alicia gleamed up at the decimated ceiling as she walked, thinking about Scourge's words. By overthrowing Scourge, they had gotten their revenge and obtained great political power- but did that really benefit them?

_They just can't wait for another me to sit on that throne._

Could Moebius really be too broken to be mended? Would it only become their problem and not their advantage?

Before she could think further about her heavy responsibilities, a crackling noise put her on high alert.

It came from above.

Small chunks of the ceiling rained down with the strange noise, as if there was someone walking on top of its deteriorated state. Fine dust rested on her shoulders, disturbed by the movement.

The princess twitched her ears and stilled completely. The noise was fading, moving towards the direction of the throne room. Curious, she drew her whip and rerouted to where the rest of the Suppression Squad was.

The walk back was unnerving. So quiet. Almost like...

Before a storm.

It was unbearable to her.

As she continued to follow the direction of the noise, she began to pick up a faint whisper. It was so faint, almost as if the wind was singing. The words were incomprehensible but continuous.

The throne room was within her vision now. Sunset fading, the corridor was delicately bathed in natural light from the gaping hole in the ceiling. She had hardly given a thought to look around when a rustling noise shook the cracked skeleton of the castle, sending more pieces of gravel to the ground. A figure swiftly moved across the gap and to the other side, where the throne room resided below it.

For a moment. She saw it for a moment. Such a familiar face.

Her whole body went numb when she realized who the figure belonged to.

With this sight, she dashed to the end of the hallway, stepping over the downed doors and into the presence of the fallen king and his betrayers.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Boomer asked, inspecting the creaking roof.

"It iz a spirit of ze castle!" Patch remarked loudly, his ego slipping to show his underlying cowardice.

"No..." Miles slowly answered. He was also watching the patterned creaks that seemed to imitate footsteps. "It's not..."

"Whatever it is, I'm raring to get back to business." The walrus hastily butted in.

"SHH!" Alicia stormed in, catching their attention, aside from the collapsed Scourge.

"Don't you realize who that is!?"

They could only gleam at her strangely.

"What's that I hear?" the voice so soft spoke. It echoed in the desolation like the moans of a phantom.

"Oh please be generous. Do you have any? Oh-oh I _know_ you've got some!" After this outburst, the voice hushed for a minute longer, the footstep-like creaks on the damaged roof bringing more debris to rain on the Squad's heads.

The air was still. No one dared move. All eyes locked on the patterned circle of motion the figure walked in.

Then, a sweet and gentle giggle. It abruptly shifted to soft crying.

"But we had enough! We payed our taxes, I swear! ...Oh dear it's around here somewhere... Haha, such a silly mommy. No... wait... it was right here! There's no more! There's none there's none there's none there's none... shit shit shit SHIT!"

The disembodied voice stuttered, then laughed nervously.

"Cousin!" It sobbed. "SAVE YOURSELF, COUSIN! THE BAD PEOPLE MADE MOMMA COLD!" It trailed off with choppy breathing. "Now her eyes don't say 'I love you'. They're black black black so black..."

The sound of shattering glass decimated the stillness. The group raised their arms defensively against the falling shards. When the rain of glass ceased, they slowly peeked their eyes towards the ceiling, only to find no one there.

Or so they thought.

"I see now. This is the place where all good souls come to rest." The voice whispered.

"I recognize that voice..." Miles spoke.

Alicia looked at the yellow fox as he had the epiphany. Fear sunk into that devilishly evil face. He could only tremble.

"But it's been years... where did she go? How is she still alive!?"

The group frantically scanned the room for the intruder, to no avail. They readied themselves for attack. Scourge remained unconscious: bloody, bruised, and vulnerable.

"...Where good souls come to rest..."

"Fucking kill her. Don't hold back! She's dangerous!" Alicia yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM! NONE OF YOU ARE!"

A shadow lurched forward, coming faster than anticipated. It knocked Alicia to the ground, leaving her coughing from the impact.

Mouths gaped open at the occurrence.

The figure circled back around, this time fully visible. She was a voluptuous young woman, around sixteen, wearing the outgrown and tattered clothes of a child. A white shirt was tight around her chest, exposing her belly. A dirty yellow skirt revealed her thighs. She brandished a green mallet, spikes protruding from the ends, stained with dried blood. With wild eyes gleaming from underneath her untamed pink quills, she giggled and whispered inarticulately.

"Rosy." Alicia gritted. "Rosy, why are you here?"

Rosy's disoriented eyes showed her question had not been heard.

"HAHAHAHA! Time for smashies!"


	2. Avec Vous

Avec Vous

"I love all the broken things." Rosy dreamily exasperated, looking around the destroyed room with amazement. Loosely grasping her mallet, she danced around childishly, slinging the heavy weapon around like it was weightless. The others stepped back cautiously, never averting their eyes from their unpredictable foe. Her dazed eyes settled on the collapsed Scourge.

"And there's my most _favoritest_ broken thing." She enthusiastically proclaimed with an infatuated tone that unsettled the others. A psychotic grin widened on her face. "My sweet Scourgey-wergey."

The pink hedgehog approached him vigorously, awaiting his predictable response to her presence; she thrived on his insatiable fear. But when he only lay there motionless, not giving a single sign of acknowledgement, she could only poke him with her mallet, confused.

"Scourgey? Why don't you run away from me?" Genuine curiosity consumed her. "Scourgey?" She whined.

"Don't underestimate her." Alicia warned them in a quick hoarse whisper. She readied her whip. "I don't know how she's survived in the wilderness all these years, but it seems she's more unstable now. Taking her out is main priority. We end what we left off, once and for all this time. Got it? No mercy. I want her blood painting the tiles!"

Silent agreement.

"Patch, you front her. Boomer, six o'clock. Miles-"

"Alicia." He grinned.

She hesitated with her command. His eyes bore into her with a grim message: _I am the alpha. You're just my figurehead. Try and step above me._

She hated admitting it. For a moment, she was actually afraid. Afraid of what might happen. He's just a 14 year old! No. He's more than that. He's not normal. His genius- his malignancy- was something more terrifying than brute strength.

_Just try and step above me._

"Let's go." She told the team, averting her eyes from the fox. A silent command passed from his eyes to Boomer. The cyborg walrus nodded accordingly. Or did he? Such a subtle play. Her mind might have been playing tricks on her.

A mutiny? Or was she finally going insane, after all these slow, festering years of hell?

Who fucking knew, with the way today was going?

"À la bataille!" Patch yelled in agreement.

With speed accompanying his outstretched sword, the coyote seemed to catch her off guard- if only for a second. She shrieked maniacally at his approach and stumbled; however, her mallet shielded her from the blade's blow, and she was quick to learn from her carelessness. Recovering almost instantly, Rosy throttled the flat side of her weapon into Patch's forehead, knocking the sword out of his hand. The swordsman attempted to maintain his balance and awareness, but she was on him in a moment. With his sword flung away from him, he was utterly defenseless.

Alicia, now extremely pissed off, craned her head back at Boomer, who had not moved in at all to cover Patch.

"Boomer? What the hell!?" She yelled, but by the time she had moved in to attack, the inevitable happened.

"You...! It was you! All you bad people made Scourgey this way! Now he won't run away from me anymore!" Rosy cried as she relentlessly pounded him with the mallet. "Don't you know how LONELY I get? Don't you know how LONELY?" She was unfazed by his terrified wails. "I only wanted to smash a LITTLE bit. But now I WANNA SMASH LOTS."

It all happened in seconds.

"Patch!" Alicia cried out, tears welling. She ran towards the scene with burning eyes. "Get off him you crazy bitch!"

The princess lashed her whip at the psychopath with as much momentum as she could muster. It struck the girl's forearm with a resonating crack, a strange addition to the horrifying medley of Rosy and Patch's bellowing screams.

Rosy threw herself on the ground, clawing at her already bleeding arm. She was overtly worsening the wound, shredding her flesh into stringy striations mixed in with the shards of glass that had been embedded in the whip.

"It's red again! The red is back! All over all over all over!" Her voice was shrill and panicky. "Get out! GET OUT!"

Alicia, ignoring Rosy's outbursts, rushed to her lover.

It was a gruesome sight.

His uniform, once green and gold, was now tainted with his own blood. Rosy's mallet had successfully penetrated his chest and abdomen multiple times.

"Mon amour..." He wheezed, grabbing her hand gently.

"Patch. Don't move." She advised, inspecting his injuries. "I think she crushed your lungs." She put her ear to his chest; his breathing was faint. It was accompanied by an unnerving gurgling sound. The young woman forced herself to remain calm.

"They're filling with blood."

Her heart sunk with this realization. He wouldn't have much time. There was nothing to be done.

Behind them, a disoriented Rosy shakily rose off the ground, sniffling quietly to herself. "I don't like this. It hurts." She picked up her discarded hammer, turning towards the couple.

"Breathe...can't..."

"It's okay Patch." Her words shook as she squeezed his hand. "It's okay. Just close your eyes. It'll all end soon." Her tears dripped onto the tarmac.

"Why won't you all just go away?" Rosy whined in an oddly calm voice. "This is my special place. I belong here, me and my Scourgey do. Not you, not you. This is special- my place is very special..."

Alicia jerked her head at her just in time to avoid an unexpected attack. She contorted her body into a backflip, a painfully straining action she hadn't done in years, but it saved her life. Before she could get to a comfortable fighting stance, Rosy was at her throat again. She had lost her whip somehow. Well, shit.

"Did you HEAR me pretty princess?" The crazed girl sneered at her. "Pretty pretty princess, did you hear me?" Alicia was holding her back with solely her brute strength, which was surprisingly matched with her opponent's.

"G-guys...! Help... me..." The princess pleadingly cried through her straining.

Miles gleamed at the ongoing battle with intelligent eyes. He weighed out all the possibilities: especially the ones he had been hoping to make reality. This situation formed perfectly with the intricate strategies running circles in his mind.

Too busy to worry about help, Alicia did her best to hold her own, but the truth was grim: she was losing. Rosy had currently backed her against the unconscious king's throne where Scourge lay. They commenced fighting right over his limp body.

"Oh. There you are again." Rosy nonchalantly glanced over at Scourge adoringly, as if completely unaware she was trying to kill someone. "Is your pretty princess bothering you?"

Alicia lashed out, hoping to land a blow in Rosy's distraction. Rosy grabbed her wrist with a ghostly speed. Alicia's eyes widened in shock at her reflexes. The crazy bitch wasn't even looking. "So he told me..." She trailed off peppily, as if retelling the most recent gossip to a girlfriend. "To kill the slut. Kill the slut."

Her claw-like nails dug deeper until they broke skin. The words seemed to hold her in an endless mental relapse.

_Kill the slut. He told me to kill the slut._

Suddenly she felt embarrassed at herself, even in the midst of everything. Visions of her mother, the late queen before Scourge's reign, circled around and around.

_Momma? Do you think I'm a slut?_

She could almost hear her disappointed voice materializing in front of her, that aged scowl that is both wise and stern peering down at her from the realm of the dead.

_Oh, I most certainly do._

This was it. Her sanity was cracking. Voices that had not been there before screamed at her with all their mystical strength, intertwining annoyingly like an unorganized choir in her ravaged mind.

What the fuck was even happening to her?

The pink hedgehog kicked her ruthlessly in the abdomen, and her vision rolled as she slammed against the wall.

For no apparent reason at all, the lyrics to an old folk song she had always sung as a child drummed in her bleeding head.

_Here the rain falls_

_It comes crashing down_

_Crashing down_

_Up against my window_

_Don't worry about me_

_I just love to be _

_Happy happy_

_Rain or shine _

_I'm happy happy_

"D-damn it.." Alicia rasped, too filled with rage to feel the twisted ankle the momentous struggle had given her. But when she tried to stand, she was more abashed than ever. Her ability to move was completely gone. Her arms and legs lay beside her helplessly as her heart pounded against her aching ribcage.

Why can't I move?

_It comes crashing down_

_CRASHING DOWN_

The reason puddled into view. Warm, crimson blood gathered around her, dark and thick, and she dry-heaved at the sight. She couldn't turn her head to see the extent of the damage, but she speculated in her dwindling reasonable mind what had happened.

Jutting out from the wall had been a particularly pointed mound of stone. Upon impact, her spinal cord had been the victim, most definitely shattered. Paralysis had quickly taken over her body.

She began to sob. Her eyesight faded between flashes of white light and reality.

"Help..." She whispered, her body falling over like a discarded doll. The warm blood was oddly comforting against her face.

_Happy happy_

_Rain or shine happy_

Miles, who had observed the entirety, simply motioned for Boomer to follow him out the room. He, after all, had no further business here. They had come here for the sole purpose of killing Scourge; however, he liked to think of himself as an opportunist. He saw the chances. He took them greedily, awaiting for whatever the world would throw his way next.

"Two scheming traitors dead. What a wonderful day it's been."

"Aye, sir."

They left silently, just as Rosy began singing her horrifying renditions of nursery rhymes like a homicidal jukebox over Alicia's dead body.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. : WOW. OK. That got really...<strong>

**Honestly, when I first started this story, I had no idea where to take it. I was writing it for the hell of it. And I am. Still. I am making this up as I go. And it's really effing fun. So deal with it. Along with my fragmented sentences. There is more to come. **

**Let the hate reviews flow. I need concrit. **


End file.
